


修女1

by Kimneapple



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 14:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18671755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimneapple/pseuds/Kimneapple
Summary: abo  时间19世纪 抑制剂还没研发故事背景取自 狄徳罗的《修女》嘉O  椰奶味谦O  提拉米苏味斑O  覆盆子味恩A  核桃味范A  薄荷味珍A  胡桃夹子味七A  辣椒味





	修女1

王嘉尔的父亲是一位律师。他在相当大的年纪时与王嘉尔的母亲结婚，他与她生了三个儿子，王嘉尔的两个哥哥都是令父亲骄傲的Alpha,而王嘉尔，16岁时分化成了Omega。

 

他有很多财产，比他体面地为他的两个Alpha儿子娶妻和体面地嫁出王嘉尔要多得多。但是如果要这样，他的爱心至少必须平均分配，而他在这方面很是欠缺。

 

但是，王嘉尔由于才智和相貌的惹人喜爱之处以及性格和才华,而比他的哥哥们出色;但他的父母亲似乎为此而伤心。

 

天赋与努力使王嘉尔优于他们,而这竟变成了王嘉尔痛苦的根源,为了能够像他们一样总是被爱,被亲,被欢迎,被原谅,王嘉尔从很小时便决心模仿他们。

 

如果偶尔有人对王嘉尔母亲说“您有一些迷人的孩子…”这从来不被认为是说王嘉尔。

 

有多少次王嘉尔因为自己没有生得丑陋、愚蠢、笨拙、傲慢,总之是具有使他的哥哥们在他父母身边成功的那些怪僻而哭泣!

 

当父亲在愤怒时，因为他是粗暴的，或从父亲口中露出的一些话,在不同的场合收集到的一些细节,邻居的一些闲话,仆人们的一些议论,使王嘉尔怀疑到其中的个原因,它能为他们做一点辩解。

 

也许王嘉尔父亲他的出生有点不肯定;也许王嘉尔的存在便使母亲想起她曾经犯过的一个错误,想起她曾经太听信的一个男人的忘恩负义。

 

封建的19世纪，omega出嫁一定要伴有丰厚的嫁妆，而王嘉尔父亲显然没有这个打算。一些担负不起嫁妆的家庭便会把家里的omega 送去修道院做修女，从此可怜的omega 们就被送进了牢笼，在修道院里度过自己悲惨的一生。而修女们真正的工作，也只有恶趣味的贵族才会知道。

 

Omega进入修道院需要一个Alpha神甫推荐，神甫是负责教化和引领omega的修道院教士。

 

王嘉尔的父亲算是发了最大的善心了，为王嘉尔找了一个以前做过他学生的神甫――林在范，好歹是熟人，进了修道院也许会稍微好过点。好了，从此王嘉尔的人生再也不用他老头子管了，发情期也好，被谁标记也好，生孩子也好，死活什么的，都随他去吧。

 

进入修道院那天，林在范来到王嘉尔家里送道服，举行嫁给上帝的婚礼，王嘉尔被当众扒了精光，接受洗礼，美丽的酮体让在场所有Alpha都控制不住的兴奋，信息素都大胆地释放出来，害得刚分化不久的王嘉尔差点发了情。

 

“请在场的Alpha都对上帝美丽的新娘尊重一点，收起你们的信息素。”林在范提醒道，并释放出自己强大的薄荷味信息素压制那些蠢蠢欲动的豺狼。

 

而林在范的信息素仿佛对王嘉尔有镇定的作用，王嘉尔闻着薄荷清香，理智又慢慢恢复，从林在范手里接过他的道服――教会把这道服叫做婚纱。

 

他穿上了那黑色的婚纱，“美丽极了!”母亲这样说到，在场所有人都这样说到，而王嘉尔觉得这就是困住他的牢狱服，是他会穿着进棺材的衣服。

 

庄严的教堂里正奏着圣歌，所有的修女穿好了修道服在圣坛前站列得整整齐齐，而金有谦却在东张西望，因为他的好朋友BamBam昨天半夜被神甫崔荣宰接走，现在都没回来。

 

神甫们都站在圣坛边上，而修道院顶峰的Alpha院长段宜恩则庄重地坐在神椅上，拿着属于新修女的面纱和头带，等着给即将到来的omega加冕。

 

“院长，这次来的omega不知道怎么样啊，上面压的紧，要是这次驯演上面还不满意，咱们的位子难保呀。”令所有omega修女们都闻风丧胆的朴珍荣神甫向段宜恩说着。

 

“刚来的就算是个绝世天仙也不能去驯演，会出人命，上面那些人你还不知道吗朴教士，怕是只有让你的小宝贝金有谦去了，苦涩又甜蜜的提拉米苏!”崔荣宰神甫调笑到。

 

“管好你的斑斑吧，听说又闯祸了，按教条，可是要当众惩罚的，崔教士准备怎么处理呢，听说已经把人关起来了，怕不是要去驯演了!”朴珍荣回击道。

 

段宜恩心里也是很烦，驯演说白了就是上了年纪的权贵没有了x能力，想找些刺激的节目看，而修道院里的omega就成了贡品，没办法，他们修道院也要靠着上面吃饭。于是每个月都要选出一个omega进行当众调教，但上面那些人真是越来越挑剔，长相平平的omega入不了眼，叫得不好听的也入不了眼，味道不好闻的更是遭他们唾弃，修道院得的钱越来越少，修女们都快吃不起饭了。

 

终于，林在范神甫领着低着头的王嘉尔走进了教堂。众人的争吵声、心里的胡思乱想都在这一刻停止。低着头的王嘉尔，更显一种清纯凄美的美感，看了让人又想保护又想蹂躏，就像不小心坠入凡间的天使，所有的修女都看入了神，“真美啊!”金有谦赞叹着。

 

神坛上的两位神甫显然也看入了迷，“在范哥在哪里找的美人，唉，应该给我的，我肯定能把他调教成最让上面满意的omega。”朴珍荣叹息着说。

 

王嘉尔被领着走上神坛，站在院长面前。“跪下，孩子!”段宜恩温柔地说，王嘉尔就听话地跪下，依旧垂着头。“孩子，抬起头来，给你加冕!”段宜恩依旧用着毕生的温柔气息说到，但他苦涩的核桃味信息素开始往外冒，很奇怪，作为一个强大的alpha，他的信息素却很少有人能闻出来，因为苦涩的核桃味隐秘但极富杀伤力。所以每次加冕，他都会释放信息素检查omega的敏感度。

 

果然，王嘉尔是个绝世omega。不一会儿，他就眼角泛红，被苦涩  
的核桃味刺激得颤抖着身子，跪都跪不住，抬起头可怜兮兮地看着段宜恩。站在一旁的朴珍荣和崔荣宰马上反应过来，“院长，他竟然能闻到您的信息素吗？”崔荣宰惊讶地说。

 

“是呀，这么多年，第一个!”段宜恩笑了，在其他三个神甫记忆中这是段宜恩第一次笑。

 

段宜恩收起信息素，给王嘉尔带上了面纱和头带完成了加冕。而一天内被多个alpha用信息素攻击，年轻的omega已经濒临发情，甜腻的椰奶味已经在教堂里弥散开来。

 

“这么快，在范，快去干事吧！”段宜恩发话，让林在范执行神甫的职责，对自己领进来的omega进行第一次驯化。

 

Omega进入修道院的第一次发情期会由自己的神甫陪伴度过，是给omega一个适应期，也是修道院报答神甫的方式，所以即使是自己多年遇上的唯一，段宜恩也把王嘉尔的第一次让给了林在范，毕竟他是院长，规矩必须要遵守。而以后的发情期，会逐渐增大驯化难度，由多位神甫一起驯化，为的就是能在驯演时让权贵们满意。

 

林在范抱起在神坛上软成一摊水的王嘉尔，直奔初级驯化室。一路留下的椰奶香让omega们都着了迷。

 

“真可怜啊，第一次驯化来得这么快!”金有谦同情地说。

 

“哈哈，林神甫可不像你的朴神甫那么可怕，第一次就把你弄到驯演场去折磨。”一旁的修女调侃到。

 

也是，有谁像朴珍荣那么变态，自己的父母就算不管自己的死活了，也不至于给自己找个这种变态神甫!但谁能怪父母确实穷呢。金有谦又开始心疼起了自己。

 

“有谦。”朴珍荣走过来，把一把钥匙交给他，“以后新来的那个什么王嘉尔就和你还有斑斑一起住，钥匙等林教士完事了给那个小omega。”

 

“哦，好的，可是，珍荣哥，斑斑不见了，昨天半夜被荣宰哥接走的。”金有谦担心地说。

 

“哈哈，他，这次恐怕惨了，还有，在外面别叫我哥!”朴珍荣揉了揉金有谦的脑袋。

 

林在范把王嘉尔抱进了初级驯化室，初级驯化室只有一张大床和一些束缚用具，还有天花板上一个巨大的十字架，这里是用来解决omega修女们的第一次发情的地方，所以设施格外温柔，束缚用具也只是为了绑住极少数不听话的修女。

 

“好难受，救我，我不要当修女……”神智已经迷糊的王嘉尔在大床上本能地用臀部摩擦着床单，还深陷在当修女的恐惧中。

 

“嘉尔，当修女是神圣的职业，你应该为自己感到骄傲!”林在范俯下身子，双唇贴着王嘉尔的耳廓说到，释放出自己的薄荷香信息素安抚发情的omega。

 

接着，林在范解开刚刚才加冕的面纱和头带，他现在可以好好单独欣赏一下这副绝美的面孔了。双耳因为情潮红得快要烧起来，脸庞却因为害怕而透着惨白，真是个堕落天使的模样。林在范开始脱掉omega的黑色婚纱，而王嘉尔却极度反抗，做着毫无意义的挣扎。

 

“不行，不要脱我衣服!”王嘉尔湿着眼睛可怜地望着林在范。

 

林在范心软了，于是停止了脱衣服，把王嘉尔翻了个面压在床上，扒开衣领，找准后颈上的腺体咬了下去，给王嘉尔做了临时标记。

 

临时标记和情潮退了大半，但还是难受，后穴流出的蜜液已经浸湿了床单。

 

“现在先临时标记，但待会儿情潮上来就要听我的话，你在我这里不学，等到时候朴教士和崔教士教你，他们可不会这么有耐心，你的第一次要落在他们手里你会更痛苦。”林在范捏过王嘉尔的下巴不容拒绝地说到，王嘉尔听了越发害怕，只能绝望地点点头。

 

第二次情潮来得很快，这次王嘉尔没有反抗林在范脱掉他的衣服，被剥光了乖乖地仰躺在床上，后穴难忍的瘙痒让他自己开始掰着屁股扣弄起来。

 

“还挺有天分!”林在范笑到，开始解开自己的教服，双手伸向王嘉尔腿间，拉开王嘉尔自己作恶的小手，往泛着水光的小穴里插进两根手指，进入得毫不费力。

 

“很好，嘉嘉真是天赋异禀的修女。”

 

嘉嘉!在进入修道院以前的人生中，还没有人这么亲密的叫过他，父亲对自己是漠视，母亲也只冷冷的呼唤过自己的全名，王嘉尔不知怎的，竟心里第一次感到暖烘烘地，开始使劲地冒眼泪，椰奶香也浓郁了好几倍。

 

林在范捕捉到了这一变化，问到“怎么，嘉嘉很喜欢被表扬吗？我说的对吧，修女这个职业很适合你，这是神圣的职业。”


End file.
